The semiconductor manufacturing industry is constantly seeking to improve the processes and machines used to manufacture microelectronic circuits and components, such as the manufacture of integrated circuits from wafers. The objectives of many of these improved processes and machines include: decreasing the amount of time required to process a wafer to form the desired integrated circuits; increasing the yield of usable integrated circuits per wafer by, for example, decreasing contamination of the wafer during processing; reducing the number of steps required to create the desired integrated circuits; improving the uniformity and efficiency of processes used to create the desired integrated circuits; and reducing the costs of manufacture.
As the semiconductor industry advances particle “adder” specifications, the number and size of the permitted particulate contamination in the manufacture of semiconductor wafers is continuously being reduced. Existing machines are not sufficient for future particle specifications.
Further, in the processing of wafers, it is often necessary to subject one or more sides of the wafer to a fluid in liquid, vapor or gaseous form. Such fluids are used to, for example, etch the wafer surface, clean the wafer surface, dry the wafer surface, passivate the wafer surface, deposit films on the wafer surface, remove films or masking materials from the wafer surface, etc. Controlling how the processing fluids are applied to the wafer surfaces, reducing the potential for cross contamination of the processing fluids, and effectively cleaning or rinsing process fluids from process chamber surfaces are often important to the success of the processing operations.